ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranagar and Jilliana
from the creators of Stan Lee Presents the Condor, and X-Men: Evolution, coms Ranagar and Jilliana a alien version of Romeo and Juliet. Plot A Feud War of Capulian Sorcerers (Capulets), and Montegulite Warriors (Montegues) war over the powerful Bio Tempest, a Planet with the most valuable power of all The Manuscript of Durax. Zarmuthal the Prince of the Galaxy forbids war from Capulian's, and Montegulites from waring on one another. Tybrax (Tybalt) an evil Capulian who desire's power and the power of the Durax, and tries to destroy the Montegulites, and gain power over the Stars. only one thing that these races didn't expect, Jilliana and Ranagar falling in love. Duranza and Joultax were at war with each other for the Durax. When Jilliana and Ragnar fell in love it shows confusion, and some complications, Zarmuthal seen no problem with them being together. Harkis and Brix were their chosen betroths to the two lovers, only to realize Tybrax was using them to get them distracted while he goes for the Durax. Duranza and Joultax were locked up by Zarmuthal for their stress causing and for their arrogance. Ragnar and Jilliana ran from their home planet to go to BioTempest for Freedom. Tybrax fallows them into the wormhole, Duranza realizes that Tybrax started the feud long ago, and because of their own selfish lust for the Durax. Zarmuthal hears this and realizes what started the feud long ago, Zarmuthal hears his cousin Zarmal has left to find Ragnar, and believes that they are heading towards BioTempest. Duranza sees that Tybrax plans on using them to get to the Durax, and leaves the feud and head for their. Harkis and Brix expose themselves as bounty hunters hired by Tybrax to assassinate the couple to gain the win of the war, and to gain the next in line. Ragnar and Jelliana defeated the two bounty hunters in an interglactic dog fight, they crash land on BioTempest's landscape, they realized that Capulian's have powers of sorcerers, and were very arrogant, and spoiled, they had no understanding of a good life, or the hardships of a Montegulite. Ragnar realizes that Montgulites are hardcore, thick skulled, and they are too stubborn than that of a Capulian. as Zarmal reveals that he had stoaway on the ship, they actually don't see him as a threat. When Duranza and Joultax enter the system, they see flashbacks and realize what Tybrax has done, and his treachery, and that the ones they were engaging their children were nothing but bounty hunters, Duranza realizes his pride, and Joultax realizes his cruelty, and both made a vow never again. Ragnar and Jilliana transformed into a Dragon and Dinosaur and battled each other, then their humanity snapped out of them, and they realized what monsters they were during their primeavel war, Jilliana and Ragnar mated under the moon in their new animal forms. Zarmal was happy only to be killed by Tybrax, whom has Harkis, and Brix. Harkis and Brix were transformed into primative versions of themselves, and they were chased away by the Mogulite horde that Ragnar and Jillian were chased by at the beginning of their landing of BioTempest. Jilliana and Ragnar mourned Zarmal, and Zarmuthal hears their pain, and is wraithful to Tybrax's treachery, and deception. Tybrax enter's the heart of the mountain, and finds the legendary Durax, Ragnar battles Tybrax whom absorbed too much of the Durax's power to become a Dark Dragon, and during the battle Ragnar, get's his leg hurt, but was able to kill Tybrax by cracking the Durax, and destroying the room. Relena gets this vision back at the home of Capulians, and realizes peace has been restored. Jilliana returns into human form, along with a wounded Ragnar, but Jilliana was transformed into a pregnant woman, and Ragnar and her were stranded, in three days Jilliana was in labour, Ragnar helped her with the birth of their infant son Helieo, they raised their son on BioTempest, and were found by each father, and the families revoke the feud, and made a colony on BioTempest. Cast *Ranagar (Logan Miller) - falls in love with Jilliana, so they can end the war peacefully by marrying *Jilliana (Caitlyn Taylor Love) - falls in love with Ranagar, so they can end the war peacefully by marrying *Tybrax (Tom Felton) - Jilliana's cousin and main antagonist *Duranza (Denis Leary) - Jilliana's father, who disapproves of Jilliana's relationship with Ranagar, and approves her better with Harkis (Count Paris), soon realizes Tybrax's plans whom started the Feud, and plans on her marrying Harkis. *Relena (Rachel Weisz) - Jilliana's mother, agrees with her husband, but is loving towards her daughter *Joultax (Paul Giamatti) - Ranagar's father, he is short like Prince Charming's father and Prince Phillip's father, and the Sultan, Jasmine's father, he disapproves of Ranagar's relationship with Jilliana, and approves him better with Brix (Rosaline) *Zarmuthal (Chris Pine) - The Prince of the galaxy and the "Prince Escalus" *Harkis (Rik Young) - the "Count Paris" of the story, and Jilliana's fiancé, though she sacrificed her love for him *Brix (Samantha Barks) - the "Rosaline" and Ranagar's fiancé, though Ranagar sacrificed his love for her *Vercoror (Jesse McCartney) - Ranagar's cousin and the "Benvolio" *Zarmal (Yuri Lowenthal) - cousin of Zarmuthal, and close friend of Ranagar and Vercoror (Benvolio) Races Zarmuthal is a humanoid bird and octopus hybrid, along with Zarmal his cousin. Jilliana, Tybrax, Duranza, and Relena are Dragon humanoids based on the designs from Reversal of the Heart, Dragonheart, Eragon, and Beowulf. Ragnar, Vercoror, and Joulthrax are Dinosaur humanoids based on Tyrannosaurs. Harkis is more like a humanoid Snake similar to a cobra. Brix is a Cheetah humanoid with features from Justice League UnLimmited. Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Family